Room 409
by ForMyLoveKakashi
Summary: oneshot zosan OOC, shonenai Zorocentric everyone seems to have disappeared. Zoro looks for Sanji but will what he find hurt him and Sanji for good?


**A/n: Hello readers! This ficcie is my first attempt at One Piece (just recently read like half of the manga in a week) soo forgive me if you are extreme and/or crazed OP fans and to you this totally sucks lol. **

**Disclaimer: Own One Piece I do not. (Yoda-ism there WOOT! looks back Yoda-ish? wtf! ) I also do not own the song that gave me the idea(and title)for this story. I only own one person in this fic, who it is will be obvious after you read, but i wouldn't want to give anything away now!**

**Pairing: ZoroxSanji**

**Story Info: One-shot. Any characters mentioned are OOC but for reasons you have to read to find out! It's yaoi, shonen-ai, etc. It's also a mix between angst, romance, humor, and anything else they I forget to mention. This story was inspired by a song, the lyrics will be put at the end of the fic so if you want to read over them to get a general idea, then do so. **

**Ok well, i'm done babbling so enjoy! (hopes i didn't forget to put something in the summary/story info thats important)**

------

Zoro walked down the deserted street between the buildings of the so called town. The crew had stopped on what he supposed was there latest island adventure. For some reason, he couldn't remember where exactly they were, why they had truly stopped there and when they had gotten there. He also didn't know why the place seemed to be completely empty even though the town seemed to be well kept.

He kept walking until he thought he saw movement a little bit in front of him. Not sure what or who it was, he instinctively grabbed for his swords at his side.

"Hello?" He called out but got no response from anyone or anything.

He walked forward cautiously to the place where he swore someone had been not long before. He stood at the corner of the building and prepared to look down the alley there between the buildings with his swords at the ready. He jumped out with a sword half drawn but quickly jumped back as he saw his rubber captain smiling at him.

"Hey Zoro! How are you? I haven't seen you in forever!" Luffy practically yelled, overenthusiastically.

"What! What the hell are you talking about? Didn't I see you earlier?" Zoro asked, quite confused.

"Nope. I haven't seen you in forever." Luffy repeated with the same enthusiasm.

"Right, whatever the fuck that means. Anyway, have you seen anyone?"

"Nope. I don't know where Nami, Chopper, or Usopp are."

"Have you seen Sanji around here?"

"Yep. He walked past here just a minute ago. Went into that odd red building down there," Luffy pointed down the street. "I think he was with someone but I'm not sure. I only just popped out of this alley here!"

"Sure." He said hiding his suspicion. "I'm going to check it out. Look for everyone else, erm, or anyone else for that matter." He finished, glancing around at the emptiness again. He waved at Luffy then walked off toward the 'odd red building.'

The closer he got to the building, the more his mind seemed to work.

"Why the hell is Sanji here? Why the hell would he be with someone in a dump town like this? Why hasn't he talked to me today? When was the last time we talked anyway?" He stopped at the thought. When HAD they talked last! He tried to think to sometime earlier when anything might've happened. ANYTHING. When he tried, he got nothing but an absolute blank. It was like his mind had been erased.

"That still wouldn't explain Luffy's behavior though." He growled. "Maybe they are trying to play some cruel joke on me and Sanji is in on it. Stupid shitty cook." With that he continued walking toward the building.

He strode up to the door and noticed it was opened slightly. He pushed it open slowly to look into the room but when saw nothing he shoved it the rest of the way. He walked into the empty room and looked around it again. There wasn't even a chair in the room. He considered leaving until he heard what sounded like something had fallen on the floor above him. He laid a hand on his swords and looked over toward the stairs. He went to the stairs and looked up to see only one story above him. He cautiously started to make his way up the stairs and paused just at the top to look around.

Upstairs, there were only two rooms. Assuming someone lived or had once lived here, the rooms were probably a bedroom and a bathroom. He slowly walked toward the first door and proved half of his theory was right. The room was a small bathroom that had barely enough room for one person.

'For what looks like a huge upstairs this sure is a small bathroom.' Zoro thought before a sound caught his attention. He turned quickly to look out at the hall for the source of the sound. Then he heard it again, what sounded like an amused and slightly familiar laugh.

Zoro tensed and slowly made his way to the other door. He stopped in front of the door and leaned his ear to the door when he heard voices. The voices were too low to hear so he slowly started opening the door. He opened the door noiselessly enough to put his head in the room to see in.

In the room itself there was only a bed big enough for two and a small bedside table. Also in the room, two men, one blond and the other dark haired, had seemingly fallen on top of one another and were now kissing quite passionately. Both men were shirtless and looked as if they were in the process of removing the rest of the clothes.

Zoro would have been disgusted at walking in on this had he not felt that one of the men was oddly familiar somehow. He knew what he thought but didn't want to believe it.

'He couldn't…wouldn't do this to me!' He thought. He opened the door a little farther, still noiselessly. He now could get half his body in the room.

Now the blond man pulled back onto his knees over the other man. Zoro felt like something had dropped on him when his fear of whom the man was, was now confirmed.

"Sanji!"

Sanji looked up and gasped when he saw Zoro standing there.

"Zoro! What are you doing here!"

Zoro felt his emotions harden over and he shoved the door forcefully open the rest of the way causing it to slam into the wall behind it.

"I could ask you the same fucking thing!" Anger dripped from his voice even though inside, he wasn't sure whether to be angry or saddened.

As Sanji stood from the other man quickly and seemed to be in between whether to go to Zoro or just keep his distance. The dark haired man jumped up and backed away quickly to a wall in cowardice.

"Zoro…I…I…" Sanji stammered, looking for something to possibly explain what he knew would scar their relationship.

"What Sanji!" At this Sanji stopped and stared at the floor looking defeated.

Zoro walked forward, more into the room, slowly. He stopped in the center of the room.

He heard the dark haired man let out what sounded like a relieved sigh. Zoro looked toward him and the man visably froze. As he walked over toward the man, it seemed that the man's body was like one giant earthquake, shaking uncontrollably.

"What kind of man are you anyway?" Zoro stated in disgust.

He turned back to Sanji, noticing he had moved an inch.

"What is this Sanji!" His voice was a little lighter then before, hoping for honest answers from Sanji. "Why are you doing this? Geez, and I thought I could trust you."

"Zoro, I…I'm sorry." He finally looked up into Zoro's face with a sad expression.

"How can sorry possibly fix this! For once, I give someone my full trust and you throw it in my face like this!" He gestured at the room and the other man, who seemed to start a whole new wave of shaking.

Zoro walked back over to the man.

"What is he to you?" The question was directed at Sanji.

"He…I…"

"What, lovers? Or you just looking for someone else to fuck? Something like a one night stand then?"

"No…"

"You know what, it doesn't matter." He stopped with about 3 feet between himself and this pitiful excuse for a man. He gave one glance at the man with a smirk on his face. The man looked back with a look of confusion.

Zoro gave a short laugh but drawing his sword. He brought it to the man's neck and pressed the blade lightly into the skin. He watched as a thin stream of blood ran just along the edge of the sword and then ran down his neck.

"It doesn't matter. You're a piece of shit anyway." With that, Zoro stepped back and swiftly swung his sword thru the flesh and bone of the man's neck, decapitating him. The body fell limply at his feet while the head rolled toward the door with an expression of fear still on the face.

"SVEN!" Sanji screamed. He gasped when he saw Zoro glare angrily at him.

"You're still hung up on him, even with him dead?"

"No."

"Then what Sanji, where does you're love truly lie?" Zoro asked accusingly.

Sanji paused and gave Zoro a serious look.

"You. I love you."

"Bullshit!" Zoro yelled and took a step toward Sanji.

"It's true Zoro!"

Zoro walked up to Sanji and brought his face just inches away from Sanji's.

"If you love me, then what the fuck were you doing here, and with him!" He spoke lightly.

Sanji let his head fall so he was staring down at Zoro's chest. "I don't know." He spoke in a defeated voice. He could not explain himself. He didn't know what had possessed him to do this. He wasn't even sure where this man, Sven, had come from.

"Like hell you 'don't know.'" Zoro mocked. "Tell me, and no excuses."

Sanji took in a deep breath and tried putting his thoughts to words.

"I guess…I was testing myself. To see if this was truly love."

"Why couldn't you have just trusted the feeling, and trusted us?" He said the last part almost sadly.

"I'd never had that feeling with anyone before. How was I to know what it was and if it was true."

"I don't know Sanji, but if maybe you had told me how you feel, we could have found an answer together."

"We still can Z—"

"No." He'd already turned and was walking away but stopped with his statement. "No we can't Sanji. It over." He didn't bother looking back to Sanji for a reaction.

"Its NOT over Zoro. I won't let us just fall apart!" Sanji walked up behind Zoro, he wasn't going to let Zoro walk out.

"Damnit Sanji," he turned and stared down hard at Sanji. "You should have thought about that before you did this."

"Still, there's no way I will let it be over!"

Zoro tightened the grip he still had on his sword. He glanced at it then back to look Sanji straight in the eyes. He drew back his arm and swiftly thrust the sword thru the chest and heart of his love.

Sanji's eyes were wide with confusion as he looked up from his chest to Zoro. He gasped for the air that was slowly leaving his lungs.

Zoro's gaze stayed on Sanji's as he watched his eyes steadily fade.

Just before Sanji gasped for his final breath he said, "Now, it's over."

He jerked his sword from Sanji's chest and watched as his lifeless body slumped to the floor. He turned opened the door and walked into the strangely unlit hallway.

----

His eyes snapped open. The only sound that hit his ears was his own harsh breathing. His body felt cold and clammy as if he were sick. His mind was reeling from the dream that continued to play in his head.

He sat up slowly and looked down at his hands, which were shaking. He didn't want to believe that the events of the dream could have even been possible, though he knew they weren't real.

As he mindlessly stared at his hands the only thing he heard in his mind was his own voice repeating, "_It's over_"

Zoro closed his eyes only to see the picture of his own sword in his love's chest, the blood, the lifeless eyes.

As his breathing slowly became normal, he took a moment to look around the room. His eyes rolled over the forms of his shipmates who were all soundly still asleep. Usopp snoring loudly, Luffy sprawled out and drooling (probably thinking of food), Chopper on his back with legs in the air.

He took a deep breath to steady his mind as he untangled himself from the blanket he used. He stood up on shaking legs but started walked so he wouldn't have a chance to lose his balance.

He left the men's quarters to go out to stand by the railing on deck. It wasn't quite dawn and the sky was just beginning to lighten. There was a light breeze that didn't seem to fade. He stared out at the horizon but wasn't really looking at anything. He couldn't stop the playbacks of the dream.

"Where the hell did that come from?" He said aloud without thinking. He knew everything he's seen in the dream was impossible. They would never allow it to happen. Despite telling himself this, he now couldn't help but doubt slightly. If he could dream of it, and quite clearly at that, then it could very likely happen. But he wouldn't let it.

Only then did he realize Sanji had been missing from the men's quarters. When he had first gotten up, his mind had been in such a haze that he hadn't noticed. Now he turned from the railing to search for the cook. He had a pretty good idea where to look.

As he got closer to the kitchen, he caught the scent of something cooking, no doubt Sanji had started making the crew breakfast. The smell wasn't enough to bring him out of the lingering daze though.

He entered the room silently as the door was already open. Sanji was standing over something that was frying, poking it with a fork-like utensil.

Zoro went to the table silently pulling a chair out, only making a noise when he practically flopped into the chair.

Sanji glanced over his shoulder to see Zoro there at the table. He looked back to the cooking food, taking it from the pan and setting it aside in a plate. He turned around to Zoro and looked at his questioningly. Zoro wasn't looking at him though he was staring down at the table with a far-off look in his eyes.

"What do you want, asshole?" Sanji's voice seem to bring Zoro back from the far-off place he was in. Zoro looked up into Sanji's eyes. He simply stared there, not offering a comeback to Sanji's comment.

When Sanji realized he wasn't going to get a reply, he felt slightly worried. He walked up to Zoro and immediately his worry increased. Zoro's face was pale and he looked mentally shaken, probably because he was.

"What's wrong Zoro?" He asked, sitting in a chair he pulled up beside Zoro.

"Why are you up so early?" He asked instead of answering, obviously avoiding what was on his mind.

"I couldn't sleep so I decided just to start making food, not much else to do. But you didn't answer my question Zoro. What's wrong?" He said determinedly, he would get a straight answer if he had to kick the swordsman's ass to get it.

Zoro took a deep breath and looked back to the table. "A dream."

"A dream has you acting like this? Must have been one hell of a dream."

"It was."

Sanji looked at Zoro sadly, the asked "What was it about? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to though."

Zoro didn't seem to give it a second thought as he jumped into a detailed retelling of the dream.

By the end, Zoro seemed to fall back into the daze he was in before and Sanji was speechless.

"You…I killed YOU. I KILLED you." With that he slumped forward into the table and buried his face in his arms. Sanji could see Zoro physically holding himself back from crying.

Sanji put his hand on Zoro's shoulder, expecting Zoro to shrug his hand away. However, Zoro didn't move at all at the contact, so Sanji dared for more. He put an arm around Zoro's shoulders. Zoro's body seemed to lean into Sanji's body.

"Zoro…it was just a dream, nothing more."

"I know but…it could still happen."

"No, it won't. We won't let it Zoro." Sanji said strongly. He would never let something happen like what had happened in the dream, plus he would never betray Zoro. Few people knew of their relationship, Nami being one of them (while Luffy and Usopp were too brainless, if you will, they didn't even notice), and she herself would tell anybody that nothing could break them apart.

Zoro sat back from table looking at Sanji, and seeing in his eyes that he was entirely truthful.

Sanji smiled slightly but lovingly at him. He replaced his arm to grasp Zoro's shoulder firmly. "I promise you Zoro. We won't let any part of that dream be real."

Sanji put his hand lightly on Zoro cheek and Zoro immediately leaned into the touch. Sanji leaned forward to press his lips lightly on Zoro's, who slowly responded. They pulled back only enough for them to see into each others eyes.

"I love you Sanji."

Zoro leaned in to kiss Sanji this time. It was a much deeper kiss then before, sending a

strong message to each other along with it. When they finally had to part for breath, they only pulled about an inch away from each other.

Zoro finally smiled, even if it was only a half smile, Sanji felt accomplished at actually gaining it from him.

Sanji smiled back. "I love you too Zoro." He stood, pulling Zoro out of his chair so he stood too. He wrapped his arms around Zoro's shoulders in a hug and pulled him closer.

He felt Zoro wrap his own arms around his waist and squeeze him lightly with a returning hug. Sanji brought his face up from the crook of Zoro's neck to whisper in his ear.

"Always." Sanji felt Zoro nod his head in agreement.

They pulled apart, both truly smiling now.

"Now," Sanji started as he walked back to where he had been making food before. "get the hell out of my kitchen so I can make breakfast, asshole."

"Alright."

Sanji looked back at Zoro, watching him closely, he worried that maybe he still doubted himself or something else was bothering him.

He watched Zoro stop just before walking out the door. Zoro glanced back with a smirk on his face.

"Shitty cook"

Zoro walked out and Sanji laughed to himself.

Zoro was definitely back.

_**-------**_

_**Here's the lyrics for the song I liked enough for my brain to say 'hmm...that would make an interesting fanfic' lol.**_

_**"Room 409" by Bullet For My Valentine**_

_I can't believe what I've seen,_

_So scratch my eyes out,_

_You were at ease on your knees in his apartment,_

_You said his name as I came in your direction,_

_Now I can choose what to do with both of you._

_I loved you but you hurt me,_

_I loved you, you hurt me bad, Go._

_Your words bury me of what I used to be,_

_I can't erase all those things I've seen,_

_Your heart smothers me and now it's hard to breathe,_

_I can't erase all my memories._

_I take a step to the left now you see me,_

_Tears start to fall as you crawl in his apartment,_

_You screamed his name as I came in your direction,_

_Fists start to fly say goodbye there's no excuses._

_I love you but you hurt me,_

_I loved you, you hurt me bad, go._

_Your words bury me of what I used to be,_

_I can't erase all those things I've seen,_

_Your heart smothers me and now it's hard to breathe,_

_I can't erase all my memories._

_Hey, there's no excuses,_

_Hey, there's no excuses._

_I love you but you hurt me,_

_I loved you, you hurt me bad, go._

_Your words bury me of what I used to be,_

_I can't erase all those things I've seen,_

_Your heart smothers me and now it's hard to breathe,_

_I can't erase all my memories;_

_Erase all my memories of you._

_----------------_

**A/n: Hope you liked! I also hope it didn't seem like the plot was so obvious that you were thinking 'Geez this story completely sucks. Why am i reading it again?' lol. To me it felt a bit rushed but my beta didn't think so (she thought it was awesome but thats only one person's opinion ) **

**Well, review if you will, please!**


End file.
